How The Wasabi Warrior's Came To Be
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE!


**THIS STORY IS ABOUT HOW THE WASABI WARRIORS CAME TO BE THEM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Kickin it,Ugg Austraila's!**

It was a Cool Moring in Seaford and Five Little kids were geting all ready for the was geting ready for her frist day of kindergarten. Kim put on her White Juicy shrit and Grey jeans with her Black Bailey Bow Uggs. She was a frece little girl who was only 5 and was a Green belt in Karate. Once she got down stairs to see her older sister Chloe who is 15 who was talking on her phone with someone, kimwalked up to her and scared her from behind and Chloe freaked! Kim just giggled so hard when she turned to her mother who was geting Kim's lunch out on the counter. Kim grabed her lunch and waited for her mom to walk her to the bus. Once her mother came over to kim and put her coat on and handed her bag and lunch box, Once the two Crawford Ladies walked down to the end of the street were there was a Little boy with Big choclate eyes and longish brown hair. Kim watched as her mother introduce her self to the boys mom. Kim walked to the boy and smiled and said " Hi! im Kim and I can Kick butt." The boy gigled and said " Hi! im Jack and im a Green belt in Karate and can kick butt too!" Kim's eye's got big then said "Im a Green Belt too!" jack smiled and said"Thats awesome! lets be Bestfriends." Kim nodded in agreement. Then both of them Huged when they heared Awe's coming from their mom's. Both pulled away and looked at their mom's and said "MOM!" both of their moms shoked their heads, Then the big Yellow bus came up with no-one siting in it. Once the door's opened a Man about in his 20's said "Hello, Im Rudy. I'll be their bus driver for the rest of the year." Both moms nodded and Kim and Jack climbed aponed the big Bus and sat next to each other in the frist row next to the Big window. After time Three boys came on, One with Red hair and one with a candy bar in hand also one with Neon high tops that were really bright. they sat behind kim and jack talking about some food called Fadophil and Unicorns** (Oh Jerry..)** Once the kids got to school Jack and Kim inertwined there fingures and walked to room135**(get it?).** Kim and Jack got to room 135 to meet their teacher , She smiled at the two little cutie's who were holding there hands together. Kim and Jack got into the class room and saw an Art wall and Paints and all sorts of things. Kim was standing there looking at the class room when someone bumped into her, Kim turned around to see a Girl fressed in pink and looking snoby, Kim said "Im Kim!" the girl looked at her and responded " Im Donna Tobin, get out of my way sim" she said and pushed passed her. Kim got mad and ran and Craned kicked that Dumb Donna Tobin in the head. Donna fell to the Grouund in tears. Kim thought "uh oh... Mabe i shouldn't have done that." Then 8 pair of eye's landed on her, it was Jack, the Red head kid, The kid with the Half eaten candy bar, and the neon kid. then all she heared was Clapping from the rest of her class mates and shouting her name, she blushed. Then came in and said " EveryOne! to the Back wall!" every single Kindergartener ran/walked to the back wall. Kim stood by jack waiting to be called. said"Ok, at Table 5 will be, Kim Crawford,Jack brewer,Milton Krupnick,Eddie Jones and Jerry Martinez." all 5 kids walked to table 5. Jerry said"Yo! tu muy bueno en karate y me Milton y Eddie Karate do y estamos cinturones blancos! No puedo hacer eso Crane kicky cosita!" The 4 kids started at Jerry then Kim said "English?" Jerry nodded then said "Yo! your very good at Karate me and Milton and Eddie do Karate and we are White belts! i can't do that Crane Kicky thingy Kim!" Everyone Nodded at the Spanish boy. Kim thought then said"Hey! lets be Best friends!" Everyone at the table nodded and smiled! Then came over to table 5 and said"Hi kidos! I need a name for this table." All 5 childeren looked at each other then said at the same time"The Wasabi Warriors!" just chuckled at the 5 childerend and wrote it down on her clipborad.

**THANKS 4 READING!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXOXOX**

**CHLOE**


End file.
